


Lay all your love on me

by kiry



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiry/pseuds/kiry
Summary: *16年旧档五次Jason听到别人叫他love，一次他从自己的嘴里听到了这个词
Relationships: bat family - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	Lay all your love on me

1.

“……，love.”

“Love？”

Jason眨了眨眼，把自己从短暂的走神中拉回来。他刚刚已经快神游到他们上次差点炸毁的小星球上了，然而这可不意味着他错过了Kory的两声不寻常的（并且前所未有的）亲密称呼。从外星公主的红嘴唇儿里听到“love”这个词并没让他觉得有什么不对。Kory身为塔马兰星球的公主，虽然强悍了一些——事实上她可能强悍过了头，没准是Jason见过最能打的女孩——但依然是个热情又可爱的好姑娘。

好吧，他在心里诚实地评价道，被Kory亲热地叫一声“love”的感觉确实不错。

Jason把目光从计划墙上收回来，望向公主。她有双绿莹莹的空洞眼睛，可不知怎的Jason总能从那纯色的眼中读出她的情绪。比如现在，Kory的嘴角平平，眼睛却微微弯起来，还显得比平时绿一点——这说明她正含着温柔和愉快这类的感情。

Jason几乎微不可查地朝公主微笑——是的，Kory，我也爱你。虽然没有Roy那么爱。

“咳，小杰亲爱的（Jay love），”他这么想着的时候，特别特别爱Kory的Roy马上就插话进来了——真默契——其中还加上了一个比“小杰鸟”还黏糊十万倍的昵称，成功激起他两条手臂的鸡皮疙瘩。“Kory宝贝儿可是我的姑娘啦，所以快别互相眉来眼去了。”

恶。Jason朝天翻了个大大的白眼，不知道是先纠正Roy可怕的称谓好还是先吐槽时时都在闪光的这对红毛情侣好。不过这两个选项只在恶毒的Jason Todd的脑海里徘徊了一秒钟，随后他就当机立断地选择双管齐下。

“天，Roy，把你脑子里所有能和'Jay'组合在一起的昵称全他妈给我删掉。”他挥挥手，像驱赶一只烦人的苍蝇，但这个动作在面对Kory的时侯就立刻停下了，Jason刚刚还在挥动的手现在只是无奈地摊开，“Kory，公主，拜托你给你们俩的热度降降温，我还不想我的CPU就这样爆掉。”

“好吧，love，”军火库回答道，向Kory扮了个调皮的鬼脸，并灵活躲开Jason顺手丢过来的一听啤酒，沉甸甸的铝罐砸在墙上“咚”地沉闷了一声，“如果你只想听我这么说。”

“操你，Roy。”他向对方竖起一根中指。说真的，怎么会有Roy和Kory这样的两个人，能把同一个称呼叫得天差地别？

“排在公主后面吧，love。”Roy笑嘻嘻地回应道，稳稳接住他丢来的第二罐啤酒，拉开拉环。谁让他是Jason最好的哥们儿，又英勇无畏到不把他丢过去的东西和中指当一回事呢？

他们俩在安全范围内不怎么认真地打了一架。说是“不怎么认真”，因为军火库全程连一滴啤酒都没洒出来。不知道半假半真的拳脚中他们说了什么挑衅的话，把公主逗笑了，她趴在安全屋的沙发背上，看着他们俩有点尴尬地收了手，就像看两只小奶猫，绿眼睛融化成了蜜糖。

这样安静舒适的沉默是他们任何人在任何地方都不多得的。大约过了一分钟，两个男人一左一右来到公主两边，膝盖蹭上柔软的垫子，把沙发压出两道凹痕，和她一起趴在沙发背上。Jason依然显得有点尴尬，但他绝对不会承认自己正享受这一刻。而Roy，他的好哥们儿，眼睛瞪得大大的，看上去下一秒就要舔上Kory的手心了。

“你真美，公主殿下。”

“哦，Roy，love。”

“不不不——我们得把'love'留给Jay，记得吗？”

Jason皱眉。他隐约从Roy的最后一句话中嗅到了一丝阴谋的味道。但随即便摇了摇头，暗自嘲笑无时无刻都在打阴谋论草稿的自己。此时Kory的一条手臂已经环到了他脖子上，Jason决定和自己的队友们舒舒服服地，静静地待上一会儿，看在他晚上还要和蝙蝠崽子打交道的份上。

这是Jason犯的第一个错误：千万，千万别放过任何阴谋论的想法，哪怕你觉得无足轻重。

当晚与夜翼的会面中，他很快尝到了疏于警惕的教训。

2.

Dick Grayson是最优秀的罗宾，但肯定不是Jason最喜欢的罗宾。最大的知更鸟总是有点聒噪，似乎跟谁都很亲近，还有点马马虎虎的，这些就足够讨厌了；而Jason在与他为敌的那段时间里摸索出夜翼所有疏松的部分其实都是伪装好的，Dick比他想象的精明，一直清楚谁才是可以信任的人。这就更让人讨厌了。

好在他们的关系已经过了一见面就满腔怒火发誓把对方打得头破血流的时段。作为夜翼和红头罩，他们偶尔会交换些情报，或者一起收个网（Dick逐渐不再介意Jason来到他的主场了）；而作为两只单飞的蝙蝠崽子，他们兴致高昂时会一起喝一杯，再联手捉弄捉弄两位弟弟（通常只有Tim，Jason可不希望对Damian出手的时候碰上蝙蝠老爹）。

他前往和夜翼约定好的地方，嘴里嚼着一块奶香浓郁的芝士披萨，途中顺便阻止了两起抢劫和三次偷窃。好吧，偷窃一般来说不是他主要的打击对象，但被偷的人是他自己就另当别论啦。总之红头罩清一色踢了这帮低级罪犯的屁股，在美味的披萨带来的愉悦感之下还非常义气地帮大哥擦好了屁股，把他们丢到警局门口捆起来。

布鲁德海文的治安依旧比她的破败姐妹哥谭糟糕得多。得到这个结果的Jason满意地勾了勾嘴角，还不忘给一个试图解开绳索的家伙来一脚。

处理完这群小混混他依然提前到了约定地点——旧书店五层的屋顶，认真的？就在他盘算着怎么用“后到请客”那套说法让大蓝鸟给他们买几轮酒的时候，夜翼的钩爪就钉到他脚下了。

“太慢了，迪基鸟。”Jason轻轻踢了踢他的钩爪，脑中还没放弃让薪金少得可怜的小警察付账的点子。

一秒钟之后，夜翼从屋檐边窜出来，灵活地翻了一圈，站在和红头罩并肩的地方。Jason注意到他没戴面具。看来晚上不会有太多正义活动，而会有很多的啤酒。“鉴于有个好心的红色义警替我收拾好了烂摊子，我就不对此抱怨什么了，小可爱（little love）。”

停——他妈的什么？

Dick好像能透视他的头盔，看到他惊奇又嫌恶的表情似的，若无其事地重复了一遍：“小可爱？”

红头罩沉默了三秒钟，脑子慢慢悠悠地回想起早上Roy和Kory的两声爱的昵称。而期间大蓝鸟还嫌他被腻歪得不够多，又装作试探地说出了“可爱小翅膀（little love wing）”和“亲爱的（love）”这两个词。

“够了，Grayson，”红头罩捏紧了右拳，“把夜翼直接踹下楼”和“保持冷静问清楚这他妈怎么回事”两个选项正在他内心交锋。一秒钟之后他再次决定双管齐下，反正只需要简单排个序。“闭嘴，然后告诉我，这是什么见了鬼的恶作剧！”

Dick耸了耸肩，有点幸灾乐祸地笑着，“可是我要是闭上嘴了，love，我又该怎么告诉你'这是什么见了鬼的恶作剧'呢？”

Jason问候了一遍他的家人。Dick就是dick，混蛋。但这个混蛋显然不想让一时的口舌之快发展成拳脚相向，他飞快地转移了话题：“得了，Jason，说点有用的，罪犯们可从来不闲着，不是吗？”

“第一，那些没用的话是你先开的头；第二，那个该分享布鲁德海文情报的依然是你，蠢鸟。”Jason竖起两根手指，说完后突然有了一种鸡同鸭讲的无力感。

“噢，对，当然，”Dick尴尬地应道，试图掩饰自己刚刚把情报忘得一干二净，“我们换个地儿慢慢聊。脚下有家不错的披萨店，超级至尊，烤培根，再来点啤酒？”

“我吃过饭了，所以披萨可收买不了我。”Jason眯起眼睛，捕捉到蓝鸟有点心虚的表情。

“呃，我请客？”Dick不假思索地提议道，而说完这句他立刻感觉自己掉入了巨大的陷阱。“你一开始就计划好了，你这翅膀混球。”他虚弱地说。

“五轮啤酒，还有烤培根。”Jason宰起他的好大哥从来都不手软，“成交？”

Dick回敬他一个漂亮的白眼，戴好自己的面具向屋檐走去。踩在屋顶边上时他好像突然想起什么似的，大喊了一声“是的！”。

红头罩立刻追上他的脚步。直觉告诉他这句话肯定和那个诡异的昵称有关。“什么？”

黄金男孩回过头，露出不怀好意的，甜甜的笑容，看着最初的弟弟。

“从某种意义上来说，这确实是个恶作剧，love。”他说，然后拔出钩枪，一跃而下。Jason也许很棒，但他可是Dick Grayson，最优秀的罗宾，记得吗？他更棒。

Jason咬牙，拔腿追上那个蓝黑色的身影，在心里发誓喝完酒之后要尽力狠揍蓝鸟一顿。不仅仅是蓝鸟——任何一个再敢叫他“love”的人。

这是他的第二个错误：别一概而论，不然迟早被打脸。

而距离Jason察觉到这个错误，还得过上一段时间。

3.

安全屋的门铃响起时，Jason一时感觉有十万只蜜蜂飞着钻进了他的耳朵震个没完。不，他完全不愿意回想昨天晚上到底被Dick灌了几桶酒，以及吃了多少油腻的烤肉。顶着宿醉的头痛勉强从床上爬起来，他舔舔嘴唇，甚至还能舔到一点残留的油渍。

Jason从上到下旋开自己门上的三道锁，不意外地瞅到门外站着套了一身便服的Tim。他懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，侧身让对方进来，同时对隔壁探出来的好奇脑袋比了根中指。

“你闻上去就像在烧烤和酒精里泡了一夜。”红罗宾一见面就指出，有点嫌弃地站远了一点。

“那是因为我他妈的确在烧烤和酒精里泡了一夜。”Jason不耐烦地回答道，重重甩上门。“五分钟内解决所有事，然后滚蛋。”

“无论如何，早上好，不过我猜这不是你最好的早晨。”小红鸟自然地脱掉外套搭在椅背上，装模作样地对椅子挥挥手，“早安，Jason的椅子。”

“你就笑我吧，鸟宝宝。”他大力揉了一把Tim的头发。后者不高兴地甩开他的手。“你可以笑我，或者再说上一百遍胆固醇的问题，因为我现在没力气搞你。”

“我当然不是专程来笑你或者重提胆固醇问题的，love，”Tim严肃地说着，那么理所应当，而那个“love”好像本来就该在那儿似的。“即使我好心地重复上一百——”

Jason粗暴地打断了他：“停。我说错了，我收回前言。”

Tim挑起一边眉毛。 “你愿意听你的健康报告了？”

“不，当然不。”Jason恶狠狠地说。看在上帝的份上，他顶着宿醉的头痛，攒着一肚子起床气，现在又加上这个天杀的“love”噩梦，弄得他比之前更想揍人，但绝对不是面前这只小红鸟。Jason好心给Tim降了个等级，决定吓吓他就算了，于是继续说道，“我现在有力气搞你了。事实上，如果你再叫我'love'，我就狠揍你的屁股，然后用钩枪把你倒吊着挂到韦恩大楼上，懂了没？”

红罗宾是最聪明的鸟儿，因此心知肚明不会有如此暴力而滑稽的场面出现，谁让大红这么喜欢小红呢。所以他只是盯着Jason看了一会儿，后者骂骂咧咧地往烤面包机里塞切片，从冰箱里拿黄油和两个鸡蛋。他冲着他迈进厨房的背影大声说道：“提醒你，我吃过早饭了，love。”

“少自作多情了，Drake，没你的份。”

“看来Dick没少刺激你，poor love。”Tim故作惋惜地叹了口气，在Jason端着煎蛋路过并试图拍他屁股的时候灵活地躲开。“把能为你提供线索的人吊起来，这可不是最佳选项。”

“你总是最明事理的那个，Timmy，这就是为什么蝙蝠家里我最喜欢你。”Jason说着还是递给他一片涂了黄油的烤土司，上面摊着一枚金灿灿的煎蛋，同时用严厉的眼神遏止他准备将黄油和煎蛋的一面扣在地板上的假动作。

Tim不理会他的瞪视，笑着收了手，咬了一口土司。红头罩的厨艺他是最早见识过的，噢，酥脆的土司和香甜的黄油——相比之下Dick的宝贝麦片简直就是一堆木屑——他永远不会嫌他们太多。

“你知道，”两片土司和现磨咖啡下肚后，Tim靠在沙发上，舒服得一根手指都懒得动弹，“阿福会因为我吃了两顿早餐杀了我，还有我今天不是来蹭饭的。”

“你死定了。以及，是的你一进门就说过。”Jason插起一块煎蛋头也没抬，“你到底来干嘛的？”

“我来给你带个家庭聚餐邀请的口信。”Tim假装没看见Jason停住往嘴里送煎蛋的动作，一瞬间变得僵硬，继续说道，“周五晚上，韦恩庄园，所有的罗宾都会在那儿。没有华夫饼，但会有巧克力曲奇。”

“你会来吗，Jason？”

红头罩放下叉子，看上去完全丧失了对煎蛋的兴趣。而他转向Tim的脸仿佛又回到他认定他是“替代品”的时候那样冷淡，但Tim知道他只是深感烦躁。“在这之前，”他说，“Drake，先告诉我那个恼人昵称的提示。”

红罗宾眼中闪动着微妙的情绪。“Jason，”他顿了顿，表情有点不可思议，“你真的不记得这几天是什么日子了？”

不再用提醒，Jason下一刻便完完全全地记起那些漫长的时日，对自己的迟钝也觉得有点难以置信——那段经常闪现在各种噩梦中，紧紧咬住他灵魂不放的黑暗与迷失的岁月，竟然能被他短暂地忘掉？

还是说他早已习惯了？

五年前的此时，Jason Todd是个死人。梦魇的关键词有撬棍，烈焰，和一个笑得过了头的疯子。那是他们所有人的生活开始骤变的时候。

Jason隐约听夜翼在他们的双人酒局上说过，五年前的这一周，他被埋葬的第一周，他们在他的葬礼上流了多少眼泪。

“……所以你一开始为什么要和我们对着干呢，小翅膀……”Dick把他搂到胸口紧紧闷着，像抱着当初那个十几岁的小罗宾，他在挣扎的时候还能感受到大哥胸口的颤抖。“我们这么爱你……跟Bruce和阿福相比我还只能排个第三……我们都爱你……”他这么咕哝着，随后往下一沉，身子瘫软在红头罩身上。

Jason最终还是把一时感性过头的大哥拖回安全屋的床上让他趟好，同时像个收集爱证的可怜人一样记住了醉酒人的话。

“Damian说过这是个愚蠢的主意，不过他最后还是同意了——虽然我觉得他只是想看你被烦到的样子。是Dick的提议，当然了，但第一个赞同的居然是阿福。之后没人敢不赞同……说到底我们其实只是想让你开心一点。”他最喜欢的弟弟小心翼翼地说，“你得知道，我们都爱你，即使并不总在你身边。”

“B希望你能回来。在经历了这么多之后，蝙蝠家值得一场完整的家庭聚餐。”Tim拍拍他的肩膀，“你会来吗？”

Jason沉默了好几分钟，情绪来得太多，太突然，总是准备好一切的红头罩竟然有些不知所措。他的指节烦躁地敲打着桌面。一下，两下，三下——当他意识到他敲打出的节拍来源于很久之前Bruce哼过的一首歌，他就明白自己早已没办法拒绝了。

“我会去的。”他最终这么说，握了握鸟宝宝始终搭在他肩膀上的手。

时间真是过得太久了。而Jason现在需要回家。

——这是他做出的第一个正确选择。

4.

一辆冒着黑烟的旧摩托停在韦恩庄园门口。Jason从车上跳下来：他的西服因为一路飞速被风吹得皱巴巴，怀里鼓鼓囊囊的，左手边的袖扣不知掉到哪儿去了；他还戴着一个可笑的红头盔。

“呃，嗨，阿福。晚上好。”他朝Alfred打了声招呼。候在门口的老管家礼貌地回应了他的问候，随即以挑剔的目光上下打量了Jason一番，眼里写满了不赞同。但Alfred是世界第一的完美管家，永远能修正蝙蝠家的任何错误。Jason看着他接过自己惨不忍睹的西服外套，傻乎乎的头盔和透着余温的纸包，有条不絮地帮自己整理好了领带，并以惊人的速度在领二少爷进门的一分钟内缝上了一枚一模一样的袖扣（似乎他早就知道Jason会在路上掉扣子），而且全程居然没有一句常规的英式嘲讽，实在让人难以置信。

老管家看了他一眼，很快让他放松了猜疑的神经。“让我先带你去客厅，love。”他用那种一如既往的揶揄口吻说道，而Jason只是无奈地叹了口气。没人能对Alfred说不——如果蝙蝠家要选出一条座右铭的话，这句话肯定能以全票当选。

他们走到能容纳几百人举行通宵酒会的客厅，依然像Jason记忆中一样宽敞，却没有平时华丽的装束，显得安静平和，有种家庭的美好氛围。茶几上摆着一盘小山似的曲奇和甜馅饼，Jason吞了吞口水，他胃里空荡荡的，一路还闻着自己纸包中的好味道骑过来，眼前的这些点心便更加充满了魔力。

但他还是决定先把自己的礼物打开。

他从Alfred手里拿回那个纸包，把里面的东西倒在另一个盘子上，是切成一片片的法棍，涂了黄油，烤出漂亮的焦糖色。

“噢，法棍永远不过时。”管家评价道。

“回来总得带点东西，”他咕哝着，被老人温和的目光看得有点不自在，“说起来你为什么不先尝尝呢？呃，先说好了我用的可是植物黄油，如果那不在你严格的饮食调控范围内就算了，剩下来毒害鸟儿们就好。”

Alfred倒了六人份的伯爵茶，把其中加了两块方糖的一杯送到Jason手上，算是提前开始一场小小的茶会。管家咬了一口酥脆的法棍切片，细细品味着，随后露出笑容夸奖道，“它非常棒。事实上，我想偶尔为之是一件好事。”

“我不确定你说的还是植物黄油的问题，阿福。”Jason干巴巴地说，“你们都是这么想的？想让我偶尔回来这儿，是不？”

“一直都是，Jason少爷。”老管家捧着热茶抿了一口，再次开口时，声音里已经流露出深深的怀念，“没有你的家，从来都不完整。”

Jason装作专注于吹开茶水散发出的热气，好一会儿没说话。

“至少今晚它是完整的。”沉默过后，Jason突然说，“看在大蝙蝠竟然把夜巡哥谭的任务外包给外星人的份上。”他低头灌了一大口茶，好让热腾腾的氤氲遮住他眼中同样的熟悉感与温柔。

“是的，很完整……我记得我今晚还没说过这句话：欢迎回来，Jason少爷。”

直到分享完这杯热茶，他们一直陷入一种软绵绵的，舒适的静默里。

遗憾的是这片平静没持续多久——有人往第二杯茶里投了一枚蝙蝠镖，溅了他满脸滚烫的茶水——Damian，当然了，老爹的混蛋崽子，正吐着舌头摆出他那副欠揍的独家表情。Jason忍住把漂亮的陶瓷茶杯摔到他脸上的冲动，走过去准备在晚餐前来一场实实在在的对打给小蝙蝠泼泼冷水。很好，他最小的弟弟还在幸灾乐祸地“Todd love”这样叫他，而Jason也好久没认真打一架了。他们拉开架势，都抱着把对方揍进地板里的念头，一时得意过了头。

好吧，第三个错误：哪怕是和蝙蝠侠对着干，只要别让阿福抓现行。

管家插在中间摆了个“停下”的手势，威胁地指了指身后那堆迷人的甜饼：“少爷们，如果你们再对风度这个词置之不理，我就剥夺你们所剩不多的享用甜饼的机会。”

“阿福你——”

“Pennyworth——”

“Jason！”

大小两只知更鸟不满的嚎叫声中混入了Dick激动的叫喊，下一秒大蓝鸟便飞快扑上去给二弟一个大大的熊抱。Tim跟在Dick后面，无视了Damian新一轮的挑衅，然后就和最小的罗宾一起被大哥扯进一个夹杂着许多挣扎，但依然紧密的拥抱里。

“罗宾们，松手。”

一道阴沉的声音让抱成一团的鸟儿条件反射地身体一僵。Jason的脑袋从Dick夹紧的手臂和Damian的肩膀里挤出来，努力让自己不再逃避地直视Bruce的眼睛。但，等等，他看到的是他妈什么？

系着围裙，戴着厚厚隔热手套的蝙蝠侠，端着一只盘子，显然刚刚正在厨房中完成他的绝密计划——一只稍微有点烤糊的火鸡。这组合太怪异了，一张蝙蝠侠的表情，和一只热乎乎烤鸡。而那条围裙甚至还是他妈的粉色碎花图案。

“如果你想借此展示你的阴暗冷酷，B——”Dick顿了顿，英勇无比地开了吐槽的头。

Alfred自如地把话接下去。“除去您的…装备，那只烤鸡也许是个不错的证明，Bruce老爷。”

Bruce依旧盯着他的四个孩子和老管家，脸色似乎下降了一个档次，但Jason猜老爹只是有点不知所措。最终还是他赢得了打破诡异气氛比赛的第一名（Jason怀疑其他人都在等他这么做），直白地说道：“我饿了。”

知更鸟们（除了Damian）近乎钦佩地看着他。而Bruce真的就收起了臭脸，乖乖把烤火鸡放在垫好垫子的餐桌上了。Alfred重新接管了厨房，奶油芦荟汤和玉米沙拉先后上桌时，几乎每个人都庆幸Jason的到来，好让他们刚刚能快点吃上晚餐。

实际上Bruce做的烤鸡味道还算不错，晚餐的其余部分也都十分丰盛。这是庄园之夜一个不错的开头。

5.

电影已经放映了五分钟，期间Jason没能完全收起惊讶的表情。“蝙蝠侠的书房里有一台他妈的电影放映机。”这大概是他短时间内说的第六遍了，但他依然觉得难以置信。“说真的，这间屋子里有个时光机，或者一千米深的地下隧道我都信，但他妈的电影放映机？”

“注意语言，love。”电影放映员在沙发另一边及时提出警告，“鉴于Damian少爷选择一起度过难得的电影之夜，我将会启用严格的辅导级处理措施对待每个人。”

“噢，Pennyworth，我早就不是小孩了！”最小的罗宾鸟捏碎了一颗爆米花，并气呼呼地把碎屑掸到地毯上。

“你说得对极了，Damian少爷。”老管家不为所动，“如果有亲吻的画面，记得提醒我待会儿蒙上你的眼睛。”

Jason扯扯嘴角。他本打算嘲笑Damian，然后把爆米花碎捡起来塞进小鬼嘴巴里。一段记忆却猝不及防地在他来得及行动之前抓住他的大脑。

蝙蝠侠手握遥控器，抱着一碗爆米花；靠在他肩膀上的小罗宾鼻尖通红，缩在黄色披风里昏昏欲睡，无意识地捏住了布料一角，看上去可怜兮兮的——Jason盯着银幕出神，仿佛上面放映的正是他的脑内剧场，过了大概一分钟才记起是当年的自己。这些回忆被埋得太深，藏在内心某个隐秘的角落里，是Jason不愿承认的珍宝。他总说服自己不要再回想任何关于Bruce的事，但每每记起这些，他依然会是一个忠实的观众，独自承受着温暖碎片的撞击所带来的新伤痛。

而所有这些美好的伤痛，在Bruce拥抱了他的夜晚发疯般一路冲向心口，凝结于皮下，几乎爆裂开来。他们抱得很紧，Jason手臂拥有的力量早已多过当年的罗宾男孩，却仍然尽力抓着对方，好像不抓紧的话Bruce就会慢慢消失一样。

“我真……”他语无伦次地开口，找不到一个合适的词。他想说什么呢？“我真难受”，“我真抱歉”，还是“我真想原谅你”？

最终他还是一语未发，让自己全身心都沉浸在拥抱里。

回忆至此，Jason闭上了眼睛，懒洋洋地听着电影里如此柔和的对白和配乐，脑袋昏沉沉的，而旁边的小鸟们大概已经安静地睡着了。他忽然感到前所未有的放松，直到一只微凉的手碰了碰他的手背——是Bruce，抱着一条毯子，有点好笑地看着猫一样直起后背的Jason，悄悄竖起食指放在唇上意识他安静。老爹向剩下三个孩子走过去，没有发出一点声音，把毯子摊在他们身上盖好。期间Damian偷偷睁了一回眼，但对上蝙蝠侠的目光后吓了一跳，又赶紧闭回去。Jason就站在那儿，和Bruce还有Alfred一起看着三只小鸟，直到他们睡去，才轻轻带上书房的门离开。

Bruce一路向下走。空气中的潮湿味道越来越重，Jason意识到对方的目的地是蝙蝠洞。“我居然信了你把夜巡让给外星人，”他喃喃道，“这是我犯过的排名前五的错误。你这个控制狂，大骗子。”

“不客气，love。”Bruce说，有一秒钟看上去像是钻进了哥谭宝贝的皮囊里。紧接着他僵硬了一下，才反应过来自己刚刚说了什么一样，声音变得紧绷绷的：“我不是说……Jason——”

“我知道，老爹，”Jason直接越过他，来到关着他破损罗宾制服的玻璃柜前站定，“是阿福错误选片的问题。温情电影把我们都变得又傻又甜——你甚至还留着我的制服，多温馨啊。”他嘲讽地说，抬手敲了敲玻璃柜，感觉指节几乎被冰冷的温度冻伤。

“用来铭记我排名前五的错误。”Bruce揉着太阳穴疲惫地回答。

“我居然才排第五？”他挑眉，一瞬间感到一阵奇异的愤怒，“我他妈居然只排第五？”语毕他立刻觉得自己像一只发条坏了的闹铃鸟，一晚上总在干巴巴地重复傻兮兮的句子。

“第五是让你死掉，”Bruce说，一边扯掉自己的上衣，Jason看见两道新的伤疤聚集在他的脊背上，“而排第一的那个错误……在得知你回来时我应该拥抱你，而不是用拳头迎接你的愤怒。”他慢慢地说。

“爆米花里糖分真的太多了。”Jason勉强扯出一个嘲笑的弧度，随后失败了。

Bruce安静了一分钟来套上蝙蝠衣。他调整起袖口的倒刺时再度开口，“事实上这种想法折磨我不是一次两次了。从你第二次消失在我眼前我就在想，会不会我多表露出一点对你的爱与关怀，Jason，我们就不必到今天这个境况了？”

Jason几乎要叹息了。“这不是你的错，Bruce。”

“我总是考虑我该怎么纠正一件事，而不是怎么引导它。”他继续说， 仿佛刚刚吃过的每一粒爆米花都洒着吐真剂而不是糖霜，“从后一个角度，我想我还可以告诉你一些事，Jay。”

Jason没出声。他不再盯着曾经的制服，而是把目光倔强地转向Bruce，像注视一片深渊。后者已经整装待发，手里撑着那个拒人千里的黑色面罩，褪去所有隐蔽，平静地看着他，然后开口。

“你的经历是你宝贵和与众不同的地方，Jason。痛苦造就了我，令我一度以为我会永远臣服于它之下，但我所拥有的美好的东西比我想象得多。你的经历也是一样，它们撕裂，尖叫，一再流血，但总会蜷缩，最后黯淡。你的经历不能决定你活着怎样的生活，Jay，”Bruce的目光几乎发烫了，“可你能。”

他说完便转身去调试蝙蝠车。这个人总会计划好任何东西，他没打算立即动身，只是留给Jason喘口气的时间，不去打扰这只鸟儿，同时告诉他“我在听”。

“你说'你所拥有的美好的东西'，”良久之后Jason率先开口，他的声音很轻，好像生怕自己得到否定回答似的，“比如我？”

Bruce深深地看了他一眼，“是的，”他说，“永远包括你。你是我拥有的最好的一部分。”

他戴上了蝙蝠侠的面罩，意味着这场短暂的谈话到此结束。“我得走了。”他坐上蝙蝠车，打开照明设备。

“晚安，Bruce。”Jason说，湿漉漉的气息让他有点透不过气，他想快点回到房间里。突然，他开口：“我想——我觉得——”

“我知道。”蝙蝠侠说，低沉的变声拂过Jason的耳廓，从耳边一路流到心口。

6（+1）.

“少爷们都回房间睡觉了。”管家说。“有人在家庭聚会游戏时把我特调的潘趣酒偷换成了苦橙力娇。”

“得了，阿福，没有酒精哪儿来的乐趣。”Jason耸耸肩。见老管家不买账，他立刻搬出第二套说辞，“而且不把精力过剩的夜鸟放倒，他们就得眼睁睁地看着B出门夜巡，然后这些纯洁的小心脏就会流很多血。”

“看在你没给Damian少爷灌酒的份上，love，我决定网开一面。”

“你总是最棒的，阿福。”他故作赞叹，随后问道：“现在我希望我们正往我房间的方向走？”

他们已经走过了其他人的房间，来到一个庄园无数客房中的一间。但既然是Alfred带的路，就说明这间屋子早已为他准备好了。“总能满足你，Jason少爷。”Alfred说着为他打开房门。一间优雅，干净的房间，柔软的大床上放着他的头盔和缝好扣子的西服外套。

“那么晚安，love。”

“晚安，阿福。”

老人的脚步慢慢远去，四下来到一片令人心安的暗色中。Jason在床上躺了一会儿，便起身够向床边的台灯打算关掉，这时目光忽然被床头的相框吸引住。

里面的照片上是一位小罗宾，双手抓紧绳索大笑着，额前的头发被吹得乱七八糟，整个人都意气风发，散发出的纯粹快乐几乎立刻传达到了看着这张照片的本人身上。

Jason隔着玻璃框轻轻抚着脸上的笑容，冰冷的玻璃被手指的温度染出淡淡的雾气，覆在大笑的嘴上，模糊了这张脸庞的一角。但他的眼睛还弯着，浑身的肌肉仿佛在唱歌，身上的每一个细胞肯定都是快活的。

如果我能拥有美好的东西，他想，这肯定是其中之一。

Jason看着窗外远处，蝙蝠信号灯正射出巨大的投影。他勾起嘴角笑了一声，低下头在相框上压下一个吻。“你是只多光鲜的小鸟啊，love。”他说，一直捏着照片，直到睡意降临。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 顺带收录一下亲爱的敬爱的乔女士写给我的美丽repo以及我对此的回复  
> 《Come and get your love》byJoey  
> 自从桶周的投稿开放开始，两个人就暗搓搓的想着怎样贡献一点力量然后死线侠（我。 全然失策… 但是我可是看着这顿美味大餐一点点精细的打磨出来的，【你自豪什么。在我们千百次关于红头罩的讨论里，不乏对当年投票的怨念和不得不承认正是过去的苦难造就了今日我们所喜欢的他的纠结。  
> 最后得出的结论就是，他还活着，而且还算不错，这样就好。  
> 她的文字是奏鸣曲里交相辉映的音符，用一个个章节组合成有着小快板独特的轻松幽默和恰到好处降调的绵长，是圣诞夜的第一道布丁和烤成脆皮的鸡肉还有浓醇的咖啡。  
> 五味俱全，丝丝入扣。  
> 看到一半的时候屋子断了电但我仿佛全然不知，沉浸在文字里的时候白天和黑夜似乎没有区别，寒冷和温暖也没有区别。因为我好像是用灵魂角度或者随便什么的，站在文字所描绘的画面里。  
> love是全人类表达情感的通用证。一个普普通通的音节召之即来，但好像真正得到它，又是那么那么不容易。这是个千百年 来也没有人能论证清楚的谜题，星球日报的记者采访市民也能得到回答说你看多么简单，爱是晨曦的第一缕光，是黑夜的万家灯火，是公园里小女孩手上的气球，又或者  
> 我们把这个问题交给红头罩先生  
> 是星火燃烧般的长发的颜色  
> 是军火库嬉笑的表情  
> 是迪基鸟难得的应该拍下来保留证据加以敲诈的失态  
> 是提米没有反抗被揉乱的鸟毛  
> 是阿福的两块方塘  
> ……是多年前在那个书房的爆米花
> 
> 文章的妙处就在于既面面俱到又不失偏颇，通常我们在希望涵盖到各方面的时候，总会不自觉的就显得有些笼统了，或者过于均等。但是读完全篇就很容易发现，每个章节都把握得火候正好，每个人和Jay相处的方式都不一样，而每个人又都要共同点。  
> 我们爱你呀。 他们如是说。  
> 躺在床上却不能打字的午夜心痒难耐，我试图拼凑所有读过的诗听过的曲子来写一首赞歌送给这乐章的作者，共鸣，大概是最能牵动人心的了。像拨了一根弦我们震动的频率却一模一样。  
> 不枉你熬了一个星期夜。  
> 尽管前几章和队友小鸟的打闹都让我恨不得笑到拆了面前的电脑，在画面转入书房的一刻马上就被带回了那个夜晚。我们脑子里都会浮现的那个，他还是罗宾的夜晚。我没有一刻忘记漫画看到那一页时自己的心酸和感动，再调皮和桀骜，他也曾是那个乖乖靠着布鲁斯睡觉的小男孩，而他靠着的人不是蝙蝠侠，只是个拿着一桶爆米花看电影的男人。回忆总是会被人自主的添上蒙版和滤镜，老旧的胶片大概不那么清晰，但笼罩着为数不多藏起来的温柔。而关于老管家的小细节总是让人动容的，多加的两块方糖和缝好的扣子。关于下午茶，我敢肯定我们都没有忘记那篇满满是刀的短漫，而在这里阿福终于不用倒掉另一杯他端起来全喝不掉的茶。这个小小的圆满就足够了。 然而这还不是真正的杀招。  
> 喧闹了许久的空气终于归于寂静，似乎之前都乘着潮水一路哗啦哗啦莽莽撞撞的朝前奔涌，然后这股激情在书房里一点点的褪去，直到一个小水花都翻不起来，和前文形成巨大的落差感。而突如其来的宁静，其实才是最好的高潮。   
> 在两个人迟来许久的对话里。我才发现他们已经回不去当年。  
> 但是拥有更好的未来。  
> 因为他是如此值得被爱啊。回忆缱绻，当年罗宾的制服已经破损，他不会再穿。（也因为两百[]穿不下了。 他有了自己的战服和标志，他是红头罩，但他依然是Jason Todd。 给过去的回忆与苦难一个吻以安眠，而闭上眼等待的下一个未来。  
> 来吧，勇敢的拥抱你应得的爱。
> 
> 我也不知道我毫无逻辑的在写些什么啦！！！！！！！！！！总之每一个字都能看出你对桶满满的爱！！！！！！！感谢创作！！！！！实在是太棒了！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！其实我只想全篇呐喊太棒了然后打一万个感叹号！！！！！！！！就地塔奇克马式欢呼打滚！！！！
> 
> 我：  
> 借乔伊小姐的长评，先表达一下我对所有喜欢这篇的人的感谢（鞠躬），顺便也谈谈关于这篇的一些零碎幕后故事。都是大白话了，没有她那么优美（而透着食物香味）（划掉）的描写啦。  
> 桶周的投稿到啦！我转完了主页那条就回头跟她说好想写blabla之后桶的笑容，就是那种苦逼又治愈的笑容，她说你快写！……然而写这篇之前我有一年多没老老实实地写文了，最近也只是拿三题故事练手玩，所以本来的打算是分享完脑洞一笑了之的。结果我也不知道为什么就熬了一周给写完了……一定是Jason身上有毒的原因（。  
> 写这篇真是对身心的折磨。既然是欢乐治愈向的背景就不能让桶老是板着一张苦逼脸，但一旦欢乐过头就是ooc，真的很苦恼。好在经过几次修改和二刷之后，一路下来桶和我一样都是痛并快乐着的，这真的，太好了。他确实受过相当多的苦难，但依然过得洒脱——这就是我心目中的桶，嗯。我对人物性格描写真的不擅长，如果各位看官能从文里发现桶洒脱的一点就太好了……  
> 除了桶本身，写作语言也是对我的折磨。用词总共就那几个，句子的结构总是看起来奇奇怪怪的，写着写着就成了小学生文笔。以及我对场景和人物动作的描写力几乎为零。抛去这些，这篇也只剩下各种叨逼叨了（。  
> 写得最开心的就是法外者和迪基大哥两部分啦！！写小提和阿福大米也很开心，写老爷那段就是无穷无尽的卡壳，一阵阵内心崩，因为非常想疼爱Jason但老爷又不会明确表现出疼爱……最后写出了一个口正直的老爷，ooc请一再见谅。  
> 写完这篇，我倒头睡了一周以来最好的觉，并且度过了十分愉快的一天。桶也是这样吧，第二天他大概会在蝙蝠家吃一顿早饭，和兄弟们悠闲地在庄园里耗一整天。我真是喜欢看这群小鸟抱团待在一起www  
> 要数我今年拥有的美好事物的话，肯定有这篇一份。  
> 最后感谢乔伊小姐的长评。她的长评快把我吹上天啦，还如此优美XD以及她投喂我的粮食，和一次次送温暖（x）。继续窝在天堂当租客吧w


End file.
